


Con Todo Lo Que Ha Cambiado, Hemos Olvidado

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Character Study, Gen, High School, Las Encinas - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03, Resentment, School, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Ha empezado el nuevo año escolar, y los chicos de las Encinas afrentan a las consecuencias que no habían considerado.Read here in English
Kudos: 5





	Con Todo Lo Que Ha Cambiado, Hemos Olvidado

Sonó el timbre. Samú, Guzmán, Ander, Omar y Rebe entraron al aula, el mismo recinto del año pasado. Ya estaba llena de chicos que sonreían y ennuciaban sus palabras con carcajadas. Tenían las caras despreocupadas, y conversaban como si no hubiera pasado nada el año anterior. Al entrar, los chicos mayores se pusieron incómodos. Nadie los reconoció, aunque en otra vida y época, hubieran hecho todo lo posible para acercarse a esos chicos con tanta fama. 

Samú acomodó su mochila. Miró a Guzmán y le saludó con la cabeza. Ander y Omar ya estaban sentados. Rebe, con los brazos cruzados, miró al resto de los chicos con una mirada fastidiada. Guzmán se dirigió al centro de las mesas donde quedaba su asiento del año anterior. Samú levantó la cara, mirando a su izquierda. Ahí, en el rincón, enfrente de unas muletas inclinadas contra la pared, estaba sentado un chico con la chaqueta puesto bajo de los hombros, quien Samú inmediatamente reconoció.

-¿Cristian?-

Cristian levantó la cabeza con una mirada cansada. Perdió peso en las mejillas, y los ojos tenían círculos obscuros debajo de ellos. Tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero los brazos estaban firmes y musculares. No sonrió. No dijo nada, ni un _¡Oyeee! ¿Chaval, qué pasa?_

-¿Cristian?- Samú se acercó a él. 

-Samú,- dijo Cristian en tono frío. 

Había una pausa. Samú miró al suelo antes de mirarle a los ojos. 

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Cristian hizo un sonido que dejó pasar la respiración lentamente entre los dientes. Ajustó su posición. 

-¿Bastante tiempo para olvidarme?- Le acusó. 

-¡No! Intentamos entrar en contacto contigo muchas veces, pero no respondiste. Ni a las llamadas, ni a los mensajes en Instagram y WhatsApp. Estábamos muy preocupados con todo lo que pasó...-

-Yo sé. Yo sé.- Interrumpió Cristian. -¿Que había otro escándalo, otra muerta, otro rumor, cualquier puto lío en que metiste, que sé yo? Pasé mes tras mes, solo, en un país extranjero sin saber si podría caminar otra vez, sin tener visitas porque mis padres no podían pagar por un vuelo y sin tener una llamada de vosotros para ver si yo estaba bien.-

La cara de Samú tenía la mirada culpable. Tomó un respiro corto y miró a Cristian. 

\- Siento lo que ha pasado y lo siento de verdad. Sé que tengo también la culpa de no tratar lo suficiente en contactarte. Debería haber tratado más. Pero por lo que me dijiste, parece que hay algo más, cómo si alguien intentara prohibir que te contactaras con personas de Las Encinas. -

Samú vio claramente las imágenes de Carla, el cuerpo sangrado de Polo en la discoteca, y las caras de Lú y Valerio, como si fuera ayer. 

\- Pero los implicados ya se fueron. Se fueron y no hay nada que podamos hacer.-

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Los chicos que todavía estaban de pie corrieron a sus asientos. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Pero esto no significa que podamos llevarnos bien? ¿No?- Samú preguntó, aprehensivo. 

Cristian no respondió. El profesor entró. 

-Buenos días chicos…-

Samú tomó su asiento al lado de Guzmán. Trataba de ignorar las palabras que le lanzó Cristian con tanto enojo, pero sabia que no había manera de recuperar la amistad y la confianza que compartieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que he escrito un fic en español. ¡Mil gracias a mis padres por leer y editarlo, me ayudaron mucho!


End file.
